


Double The Trouble

by scootsandspooks



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Mafia relations, OC, all of them - Freeform, dirty work, spycest, threeway, will add more tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scootsandspooks/pseuds/scootsandspooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend and I had made Spy OCs and I really love the pair, so I wanted to make a little something something for them. Leonardo is my OC as well and the poor soul has no idea what he's getting himself into. Ondrej is mine and Osvald belongs to my buddy fishu-fishu !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double The Trouble

Days go by and the bass keeps rollin’.

Gotta’ keep your feet up n’ make sure they ain’t slowin’. 

Leo hated this kind of work. 

He was an undercover agent for some hush-hush group of people. They usually had his strolling the streets, watching enemies and documenting their daily activities before finally cracking down on them and ridding the world of another filthy rat. Tonight was much different, he was sent to a specific place to catch and specific man who had done some specific thing to the man’s daughter. God knows what that could’ve been. 

Leo was a handsome man. Tall, fair skin and dark hair with gorgeous green eyes. He’s always been complimented on how he looks like he should be a model. In a former life he was a child model, but nothing too serious. It was really just something that his mother made him do. As he got older, the less he was outside, so the less he looked like the true Italian man he was. Leo’s looks were something he was rather prideful of, so when he did his dirty work in the streets, he chose to wear a thick balaclava to hide his features. 

Tonight he wish he had that damned thing.

He was sitting at a bar in some underground nightclub sipping at a martini. Leo was never one for alcohol, he always enjoyed all of the bar food that came with the pleasure of visiting one. Sadly, this place didn’t have any food at the bar, so already his night was ruined. 

Leo scanned the room to see if he could see his target. He was given a picture and a voice clip to aid him in his search. He could still hear the silky smooth voice playing through his head over and over again. The man was certainly European, probably Swedish if anything. Blond, taller than him, and had these absolutely breathtaking blue eyes. He wondered what he really had done to the daughter to deserve such a harsh punishment. Leo also wondered if he could try to tempt the man to a quick shag before taking his life. It would be much easier to kill him in his sleep after all. 

A good 10 minutes pass and Leo was already growing bored of the environment. He really just wanted to go home and of course he couldn’t find the gorgeous blond anywhere. Just before he was about to give up all hope and slam 5 drinks, he spotted the exact man he wanted. Damn, he really was tall, wasn’t he? 

Leo finished off his drink and moved to stand up before the voice he heard just earlier came from next him.

“Scotch on rocks, please. ‘N don’t give me any of that watered down shit.” 

Leo looked to his side. Well the man was right there, but he could also see him out on the dancefloor. But this one looked more like the picture than the other. But the other had the blue eyes? This one had a blond patch of facial hair on his chin. It took Leo a moment to soak everything in. At this point, the man who stood next to him noticed his staring and looked at him confused. 

“Everything ok, buddy? You look a little lost.”

Finally it hit him.

Twins.


End file.
